


Breathe Words Upon My Skin

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [18]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Breathplay, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fucking, Heterosexual Sex, Holidays, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tenderness, Tension, Timestamp, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl relax after a long Christmas day.





	

December 26, 2015

Avery yawned softly as she collapsed into the couch. It was midnight, just after really and they had finally gotten Hunter to bed after a busy day. A day in which the two year old had probably consumed way too much candy and sugar.

Which meant that he had been hyper and grouchy and hadn't wanted to go to bed or even leave Avery's parents house. Though he had too and so everything after had been a feat like getting him bathed and into his pajamas and he had thrown a fit to the point that Daryl had, had to take over until he was finally laying in bed.

Then Hunter had asked for a story to be read to him by both his parents and how could they say no? Because it was hard to resist the two year old no matter how much of a brat he had been before getting in bed.

"I don't think I've ever been so exhausted on a night after Christmas festivities before and we've been parents for two years now," Avery sighed as she looked at Daryl. "When did our son get so wild?"

Daryl smirked at Avery's words as he let his arm go around her, pulling her closer before leaving a tiny kiss on her forehead. "I hate to tell you but he's always been wild babe," he laughed and as Avery listened to him she let her head rest against his chest. "He is half Dixon and he was letting that side show today. From the moment he woke up to the moment he laid down."

"Thanks for the reminder of how much of you he can be sometimes," Avery teased Daryl as she closed her eyes softly. "Lord help us when he gets older then right?" she asked knowing once he was in his teens they'd probably be screwed.

"Let's just hope his Hanson comes out when he gets older," Daryl shrugged his shoulders softly and Avery hmmed slightly.

Knowing deep down that Hanson's could be just as wild and crazy as the Dixon's could be. Both Mac and Zac were shining examples of that.

"I'm just glad we're trading the trailer in for a house you're building on this land," Avery admitted mentioning what had been a part of her Christmas gift from Daryl.

The fact that he had saved up enough money over the years to buy the land the trailer sat on and with Merle's help this year they were going to build a house not far from where the trailer stood and once the house was done the trailer would be sold.

It was something they probably should have done the year Hunter turned one but they hadn't. They had put it off for one more year and Avery was half afraid that Daryl had even forgot about those plans. But yesterday he had surprised her when he had showed the he hadn't forgotten and had already accomplished the buying the land.

"So our son will have more room when he wants to be a menace?" Daryl asked and Avery could hear the amusement in his voice. Of course he'd be amused over Hunter being a menace.

Avery nodded her head as she smiled, "Yes, so he'll have more room when he wants to be a menace," she said before lifting her head slightly to look up at her husband. "Remind me why I ever thought we should have another baby this summer?"

"Because we make cute babies," Daryl answered as he leaned in to peck her lips and when he pulled away he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Does this mean you don't want another baby now?"

Pausing at his words, Avery sighed, "I mean you never did say anything else after that and it's been five months since then. Guess I just gave up on the idea of having one and enjoyed just having Hunter even though his terrible two's kicked in after that baby conversation."

"I don't think I'd be opposed to having another baby now though," Daryl stated after Avery had finished what she was saying and Avery just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Not having expected him to say that he wasn't opposed to them having another baby.

"Is this your way of saying you want to start trying for a baby Daryl?" Avery asked wanting to make sure if he was indeed asking that. If he truly did want to have a second baby now.

Daryl chewed his lip after Avery had asked that question as if he was looking for the right words to say, so Avery went silent. Giving him time to formulate what he wanted to say. Especially when after all this time he still wasn't good with words and saying exactly how he felt.

Always just assuming she'd know how he felt about something.

"I mean we've been married for three years and Hunter will be three in January and I'll be forty-seven and I guess this is me saying I want to have another baby," Daryl finally spoke in one big breath. A blush coating his cheeks after he had finished talking.

Smiling Avery leaned her head up to peck his lips, "Now? You want to start now?" she asked him softly as she rested her forehead against his. "Because we can start now," she stated as she let her hand fall to his crotch and rub against it slowly. "I'm all for starting that baby making now."

"I think you just want to get in my pants," Daryl stated as he leaned in to kiss Avery a bit longer than a peck but he pulled away much too quickly for Avery's liking.

"Maybe," Avery smirked as they locked eyes. "Is it working yet?" she asked before batting her eyelashes and trying to act all innocent and prim and proper.

Daryl snorted out a laugh at her after that, "Maybe," he muttered as he mimicked her before leaning in again and kissing her. This kiss being longer than the last one and during this kiss Avery moved up even more. 

Feeling Daryl's arm go around her tighter and her hand which was now resting on his crotch applied some pressure. Griping him through his pants tight though not too tight. Just enough that he was moaning at the pressure. Wanting more from her than what he was getting.

More that she'd gladly give to him of course later on, once they were both undressed and he was preferably inside of her somehow.

Biting down on his bottom lip softly as she moved her hand away from his crotch, Avery slowly worked them so that she was laying back against the couch and he over her. His kisses becoming more fevered as his hand could finally move up and under her shirt.

His hips moving into her own every now and then and with him perfectly between her legs which were spread some, she could feel his erection. It wasn't fully hard yet but Avery had no doubt that by the end of the night it would be fully hard.

Because thankfully so far even with his age Daryl was still able to get it up and maintained for her.

Pulling away from the kiss eventually Avery looked up at Daryl with a tiny smirk, "You really want me?" she asked him softly as she lifted her own shirt off. Throwing it down on the floor by the couch. "Like truly want me right now?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at her question before moving his hips down into her again and staying there for a bit. "I think we both know the answer to that one woman," he sighed before moving in to leave a light kiss on her lips. "I really want you right now. I'm such a hoe I'll let you get into my pants for free."

Avery laughed as she shook her head, "You didn't just use the word hoe," she said though she knew he had.

"I can't deny that I did it cause I did," Daryl told her before lifting his shirt off. Throwing it to the floor with hers and once his shirt was gone Avery reached up and let her hand trail up and down his bare chest. "Stop being a fucking tease on Christmas," he spoke as his voice went low before his lips moved to attach to her neck.

Avery's eyes falling shut as he kissed and sucked on the skin at her neck. His kisses in no way gentle or kind. More than likely to show her what he thought of her teasing. Which she wasn't complaining about. She loved it when he got rough with her.

When he didn't treat her like she was some delicate piece of fine china that would break. Because Avery wasn't that and she liked it sometimes when he gave it to her hard and fast and rough. Making her feel the reminders of everything they had done the next day.

Feeling his lips eventually leave her neck and move down toward her breast. Avery opened her eyes, watching as he slowly slid her bra cup down some. Taking one of her breast out, his mouth enveloping it and her mouth opened with a moan when she felt him bite down on her nipple some.

Again being rough with her but of course she wasn't complaining. In fact she was sure that little tiny action had made her even wetter than she had been. Something that only got worse when he soon did the same with her other breast before letting his lips continue their kisses downwards.

Avery's eyes going shut again at the sensations she was feeling. Because everywhere that his lips touched it felt as if her skin was on fire. A good kind of fire and a fire she wouldn't mind dying in if she were being honest with herself.

She really wouldn't mind if she died like this. Her body feeling like it was on fire because of her husband's kiss trail down her body to the part of her that was aching for him. Just needed a bit of friction and for him to touch it.

When he finally reached the end of his trail, Avery's eyes opened as she looked down. Watching Daryl move away slightly to undo her jeans before slowly sliding them off of her and throwing them to the floor with the other articles of clothing.

Though he kept her panties on and when he looked up at her, Avery quirked her eyebrow up. Questioning just what he was doing.

But that didn't last long. Not when his hand soon made it's way between her legs and he began to rub her through the material of the panties she had on. Panties that were already a bit wet.

"Didn't know you were this turned on already Ave," Daryl spoke though it came out more like a moan. As if her being turned on by him was enough to give him a thrill and maybe it was. "You want me?" he asked her with a wink. "You really want me right now?" he questioned her and Avery shot him a glare.

Knowing that he was using her own teasing tactics against her right now. Now that he knew just how turned on and already she was.

"I think you've been kind of naughty," Daryl continued as he smirked slightly before letting his hands grip onto the hem of her panties. "Not sure if I should reward you tonight. Naughty girls don't get rewarded on Christmas."

Avery whined now as she bucked her hips some. Wanting him to take her underwear off and give her much more relief than what his touching her through her panties had done.

"It's Christmas Daryl, stop being a tease," she muttered out using almost his exact words on him. "I've been good besides tonight. Really fucking good and I deserve this. I want this," she told him as they locked eyes as she pouted some. "Please baby. Just fuck me already or something. I need you."

Watching his smirk grow at her last words Avery soon smirked herself when he finally pulled her panties down. Soon leaving her naked on the couch. A fact that made her blush regardless of the fact that he had seen her naked numerous times by now.

"You're blushing," Daryl observed as he leaned in to leave a light kiss on her thigh. "Why are you blushing woman?"

Avery blushed more at Daryl's questioning, a shiver running down her spine when he kissed her thigh. "I'm blushing because I feel entirely under dressed right now," she stated knowing he still had his pants and boxers on. "Think you need to be as naked as me right now."

"In due time," Daryl told her softly and before she could reply to him he had leaned in between her legs. His mouth attaching onto the part of her that had needed relief.

A tiny moan coming out because she knew she couldn't be too loud. Not when they were on the couch in the living room and Hunter was just asleep down the hall.

The last thing Avery or Daryl needed was him awake and ruining this moment. Not when they had finally got their sex life back to normal after some trouble with Hunter and sleeping in his own bed that had started over the summer and only ended in November.

"Fuck, Daryl," Avery groaned out as she felt the way he was teasing her with his tongue. Getting her just turned on before stopping his licking and going to just kisses. "Such a fucking tease tonight," she told him as she reached her hand down and tugged on his hair some.

Hoping to give him some pain for the way he was teasing her. But in the end it would only spurn him on. She knew as much and was proven right as he continued his teasing for a bit longer before finally stopping and giving her what she wanted which was consistent licks as well as him occasionally sucking on her clit.

But the moment it seemed she was about to reach her orgasm, Daryl pulled away as he shook his head, looking at her as he moved up some. His hands going down to his own jeans which he undid in a hurry. Sliding them off along with his boxers.

"That's not how I want you to get off," Daryl told her as he leaned over her once he was undressed and as he leaned down to kiss her, Avery could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance. "Want you to come around me," he muttered into her mouth. "Love the feeling of you as you reach your end and everything gets so fucking tight around me. Makes me come easier in the end," he revealed before finally pushing inside of her.

The moment he did Avery kissed him hard, her teeth digging into his bottom lip some because he wasn't gentle and fuck had it felt good. Too good and the biting of his bottom lip was to keep her from screaming out and waking their son.

Though if the bite had hurt him, Daryl hadn't shown it. Instead he deepened the kiss as he began to move in and out of her at a hard pace. A pace that she knew she would indeed feel it in the morning. Something that she wanted tonight it seemed.

Wanted the bruises and the biting and the pain because it felt good. Just enough to make her feel good and on edge. An edge she hadn't had in a while.

Nor had Daryl and Avery knew he liked this sometimes too. A rough fast fuck and proving to her that he was the one in control. That despite the fact that he still suffered from being self-conscious more often than not that he could take her in the bedroom and own her and control her in ways that no one else could.

Ways no one else knew how too. Only him...only ever him.

Feeling her orgasm building up again, Avery's eyes fell shut a sign Daryl must have read because his thrust became slower. Though one of his hands moved up to around her throat where he applied some pressure. Enough that she felt the pain but not enough that she'd have his hand prints in the morning. But enough that breathing was a bit hard.

"Come for me baby," Daryl muttered as he moved his lips to her ear, his breath hitting the skin as his hand got a bit tighter around her neck and Avery closed her eyes tighter.

Being propelled over that edge as his name escaped her lips in a choked out moan. His grip loosening not long after as he stilled in her and Avery knew then that he had probably came too.

Opening her eyes when he rested his head in the crook of her neck, Avery smiled as she held him a bit closer to herself. Coming down from the high that she was on.

"Did I hurt you?" Daryl asked as he left a tiny kiss on her neck. "I swear I don't know what came over me with that choking thing."

Avery shook her head as she laughed, an action that made Daryl lift his head to look down at her. "I'm fine," she reassured him. "Kind of liked it and when you...fuck when you applied pressure there at the end it's what made me orgasm," she admitted feeling her cheeks heat up. "I liked it. Liked the pain."

Daryl blushed at her words though he didn't say anything and just from the look on his face, Avery knew he still was probably afraid that he had hurt her.

"I'm fine babe," Avery spoke as she reached up to move some hair out of his face. "I promise," she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him softly. "If you ever hurt me I'll let you know," she told him knowing that she'd speak up if he ever hurt her during their rough sex.

But so far she hadn't felt the need because he hadn't and she knew sometimes they both needed it but especially him. More so him. Even though she did thrive on the pain during and the pain the day after.

"Promise?" Daryl asked her as he locked eyes with her.

"I promise," Avery smiled more as she kept eye contact with him. "If you ever hurt me I'll tell you," she nodded. "Now let's just hope we made a baby tonight."

Daryl laughed, the tension that had built easing slightly as he shook his head, "Nah, not tonight. Tonight was just a trail run. Want to fuck you more before we make a baby because the trying is the fun part," he said before his lips went back to her neck and he kissed it again. "So fun trying so I'm hoping it wasn't tonight."


End file.
